


All Of My Days

by AtTheEdgeOfTomorrow



Series: Next To You [4]
Category: Pitch (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Happy Ending, life after baseball
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-05-14 06:20:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14764256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtTheEdgeOfTomorrow/pseuds/AtTheEdgeOfTomorrow
Summary: Mike has waited all of his days for a woman like Ginny.  Now they get to live out their days together off the field.





	1. Waiting for This

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the next section of my Next To You series. Title from the song by Alexi Murdoch, which is pretty much how I view the character of Mike through this.

Mike fluttered his eyes open at the light that was just starting to stream into his bedroom. He replayed the conversation from the night before in his head _“it’s not just the beard I love”._ A grin emerged from his lips as he rolled over to see Ginny sound asleep. She was sprawled out, taking up two thirds of his California King. He had waited his entire life for this feeling; he was truly happy.

Ginny moaned in her half-asleep state. She curled into Mike’s body. He pulled her close to his body.  He brushed a lose curl from her check.  He ran his fingertip down her check, along her arm, and to her fingers.  He interlocked his fingers with hers as he brought them to his lips.  A smile formed on her lips as she opened her eyes.

“mmm morning Mike.” She said in a drawl.

“Morning Gin.” He said with a lightness in his eyes that she had never seen before.

“What time is it?” she asked as she yawned and stretched her body out before she placed her hand on his bicep and squeezed.

He placed a light kiss on her lips and he wrapped her in his arms. “About 6:30”

“Ugh why are we up then. We have no where to be for at least a week.” She said as she kissed him back. 

“I didn’t say we have leave this house let alone this bed. I plan on keeping you all to myself.” He said as he rolled her onto her back.  He positioned himself on top of her and burrowed his face into her neck.  “Ginny Baker, I’m plan on keeping you busy until Spring Training.” He said as he kissed her.

“Hey, watch the beard.” She said as she pulled his him close to kiss him.

“Nah,” he said as he kissed the spot behind her ear, “you love the beard.” He whispered. “And if I heard you right last night,” he switched to the other ear, “it’s not just the beard you love.” He said, looking her square in the eye. Ginny turned a blush shade and looked away.  “Just so you know Rookie, I love you too.” He said while kissing her. “I love you Baker.” He pushed himself up, legs straddling her hips.  “I am so head over heels in love with you Ginny that I will spend all of my days trying be what ever you tell me to be because you give way better speeches.” He said with a laugh before leaning down to kiss her again.   

“Yours were always over the top anyways.” She said kissing him with force. “But in all seriousness, it’s not just the beard I love.” She said with a smirk.  

“Yeah,” he said returning her smirk, “why don’t we see just how much.”

Mike leaned into her, placing much of his weight on top of her, but not worrying about it because she was all muscle. His fingertips traced the top of her hip bone and along her rib cage, as he began to work the tank top up her body. The rough, calloused skin of Mike’s large hands, traced their way along Ginny’s perfectly smoothed and toned skin, pushing her top up.

Ginny shifted herself upwards to help Mike with her top.  She pulled him in close but showed the smallest hesitation. Mike paused for a moment, he knew this woman so completely and placed his hand her cheek.

“Talk to me Gin. What’s that look? Do you want to wait?”

Mike shifted off of her to give her some space.  They shifted their bodies into each other.  Mike placed his hand left hand on her shoulder.

 “No, no, nothing like that it’s just that…. this is gonna sound awkward and please don’t let it go to your head, but you’re Mike Lawson.”

He let out a short laugh, “That is what it says on my birth certificate Rookie. But if we’re being technical, it actually says Michael Joshua Lawson.” He let out another soft laugh before his lips landed in a smile.

Ginny pushed his shoulder playfully before responding, “I mean that you’re _Mike Lawson,_ your reputation persuades you on _and off_ the field.” She took a deep breath and let it out with a sigh before continuing, “It’s just that I spent so much of my time on baseball that lets just say my OPS is sub .500 and it’s been a while since I’ve had an at bat.”

Mike smiled as he leaned in to kiss her first on the lips before the middle of her forehead. “Ginny, I don’t care what you’re slugging and when you were last at the plate.  And I want you to forget all my stats.” He placed his hand on her check and she leaned into the palm of his hand. “this right here is the real deal. And just so you know, it’s been a while for me to. Mostly cuz the most amazing woman I know doesn’t date ball players.” He said with a smirk before catching her lips once again.   

He felt the smile underneath his lips as his hands took up station once again working their away under her tank top. He pushed her back towards the mattress as the sun was filling the room with the soft light of day break. He pulled back momentarily to study her in this light, not wanting to forget a single moment he spent with her.

 

“What do you say I make us some breakfast.” Mike said as he pulled on a pair of grey with a grin as he turned around to face her. Ginny was sitting at the top of the bed with her knees pulled up and the sheet draped around her body. “That thing you call an appetite must be out of control after that work out.” He said as he leaned down to kiss her.

Ginny place her elbow on her knee and ran a finger through her ringlets. “You said we didn’t have to leave this bed, and here you are putting clothes on and leaving me here all by myself.” She said with a grin.

“Well I did promise that, but I can’t have you passing out from low blood sugar, now can I? And we both know you are an absolutely shit cook.” He said as he pulled her up so she was standing on her knees and wrapped her in his arms.   

Mike stepped away and grabbed a flannel shirt that was hanging off the corner of the dresser. He tossed the shirt to her.  Ginny caught the green plaid shirt and smiled, “Yeah we wouldn’t want that.” She said as she put her right arm in the shirt. “You do know I have clothes in my room I can put on.” She said as she placed her feet on the floor and began to button up the shirt.

Mike came up behind her, placing his hand on her hips and resting his chin on Ginny’s shoulder, “You could do that but this,” He said as he ran his hand along her thighs, “is so much better.” Ginny started to walk out of the bedroom and towards the stairs.

 

 

Ginny had her ankles crossed over Mike’s lap on the sofa at the edge of the pool.  Mike was reading something on his iPad.  Ginny’s phone rang on the coffee table, startling them both from their comfortable silence.  She picked it up and her eyes shot wide.

“What’s wrong Ginny”

“It’s Evelyn”

“So? Answer it.”

“What if she asked about us?”

“Then tell her”

“But I don’t want her to know yet”

“Then don’t tell her but what ever you do, answer the phone because she’ll keep calling”

“Right” she said she straightened herself on the sofa, “Hey Evelyn.  What’s up?”

“What do you mean ‘what’s up’” Ginny could hear the sass in her friend’s voice. “The season ended four days ago, and you have been radio silent.”

“So.  I’ve been catching up on sleep.” She said with a wink to Mike. “I bet Blip has been doing the same thing.

“The hell he is.” She said with attitude, “He’s on dad duty while I deal with the restaurant. And don’t think that’s going to distract me. I want details about a certain drink that was to take place.  I have been trying really hard here Gin, but I’m about to lose it.”

Ginny rolled her eyes knowing that her friend was not going to let up.  “How about we have a girl’s night tomorrow night at my place. I’ll call Cara and we can catch up”

Ginny could hear the smile in Evelyn’s voice as she spoke, “Yeah that sounds good. Enjoy your day.” She said before hanging you.

Mike just stared at her, “You knew that was bound to happen sooner or later.  Evie has had all the pieces to this puzzle for a while now hasn’t she.” He said with a cocked eyebrow.   

“What? I didn’t tell her everything just enough to keep her occupied.  What did you tell her? What did you tell Blip for that matter?” she said as she returned his expression before biting her thumbnail.

“Enough to keep them occupied.” Mike placed his hand on her ankle, “Gin, don’t freak out about this.  They won’t care that we’re together.  I’m not a ball player anymore. No codes were broken. And if Blip and Evelyn are as smart and mischievous as we know they are, they already know we’re together.” He pulled her legs over his body and into his lap. Mike wrapped his arms her waist. He placed a soft kiss on her cheek. “Like I said the other night Baker, I’m all in. This is all I want.”

Ginny nodded. “Yeah, me too. I’m all in.” She said with a smile. She paused for a moment before speaking again, “Can I ask you something?” she said meeting his gaze.

“Always Ginny” he said stroking her side.

“You said something else the other night.  You said that you’ve been off the market for a while and were just waiting to be off the roster.  And then you said it’s been a ‘while’.  Exactly how long have you known that this,” she said pointing between them, “was phase two?”

Mike smiled, “Basically the instant I turned back and saw you on the ground, holding your elbow.  When the trade fell through, I blocked all those feelings out and fell back to Rachel.  But when you told me off and I saw you down, I was at your mercy.” He said with a smirk.

“So, you’re telling me that _the Mike Lawson_ has been celibate for over a year?” she said with a smirk.

Mike threw his head back and rolled his eyes, “Why do you say my name like that _the Ginny Baker._ ” He said in the same tone.  “Yes. I told you, you are all I want.  I knew it then, so I waited until you were ready.”

“Let’s be clear here Old Man, I knew that first night in Perioa.  I just _had_ to wait. And I’m sorry I did it’s just…”

He reached out and took her hand, “I get it Gin, believe me, I knew how it would look if we didn’t wait. You were so determined to stand on your own two feet up here.  I didn’t want the narrative to be about us instead of about you.” He said as he was tracing circles on her arm with his finger tips.

“So much for you being a narcissist.” She said as she placed a kiss lightly on his lips.

“What can I say Baker, you had me the first time you slapped my ass.” He said touching foreheads with a gentle smile.

 

 

Ginny was anxiously bouncing her knee as Mike pulled into his spot at Petco….or his spot until the end of the day when locker clean out was done.  She had been jumpy since the time he brought her breakfast at her condo that morning.   Mike knew there was no point in trying to talk her down.   She was either going to calm down and rationally tell the guys about them or she would blurt it out once they started asking what she had been up to in the week since the season ended.  Either way, Mike didn't care, as long as they left that day knowing that all their friends knew about them.  

 

Ginny had decided that it would be best to do it when everyone was all together so that she wasn't having go explain the situation over and over again.  Mike didn't care. Mike stepped out of the SUV and scurried over to help Ginny out.

 

They were half way across the parking lot when she stopped dead in her tracks.  Mike spun on his heel to see all the colour drained for her face.

 

“Gin, what's wrong?”

 

“We can't walk in together.” she said weakly.

 

“And why can't we do that?” He asked, already having a pretty good guess as to what was going to come out of her mouth next.

 

“Because if we walk in together, they will know something is up.”

 

Mike took a step to close the gap between them and took her hand, “Rookie, how many times did we arrive together during the season? They already know you have a room at my house and they know I have a key to your condo. They know that we spend a lot of time together.  In fact, it will seem more suspicious if we walk in 5 minutes apart.” he said with a small chuckle. “We don't have to tell them to day if you don't want to.” He said again for what seemed like the hundredth time but in a much gentler tone.

 

“No Evelyn already knows from last night, she won't be able to contain her glee much longer and she'll spill the beans.  So, we should do it now.”  She said sounding more resolved. They started walking towards the entrance, she dropped his hand as they walked in.  “You should have heard the squeals that came from her.  I swear only dogs could have understood her.” Ginny said as they walked along the corridor.

 

“Sounds about right” Mike said as he pulled the door to the clubhouse open “We've got this. I love you Barker” He said as they slipped in side.

 

Ginny felt warm inside every time Mike said ‘I love you’ in these weird unexpected moments; he said it this morning when she was washing dishes or the other day when they were watching a movie and Ginny tucked her toes under his thighs.   It was like he was making up for all the times he felt it but couldn’t say it.

 

Mike found it incredibly easy to open up with Ginny.  His whole adult life, he had been told that he was ‘emotional unavailable’. He rationalized it as being focused on the game but deep down, he knew those women, Rachel and Amelia were the only two that really mattered before Ginny anyway, were right. Ginny was different.  She was just as invested in the game as he was, but she also had walls that needed to be bulldozed through.  They compliment each other without being apologetic about who they are.  Ginny has always given it as well as she’s gotten with him and has never held any punches when calling him out on his shit. Mike knew they had something special on the diamond but this past week, he got confirmation that it was something of the field as well.

 

There was a low mummer coming from the locker room as Ginny and Mike rounded the condor into the centre of the room. Dusty was the first to look up at the click of the door and broke out into a goofy smile. “Well look who decided to finally show.” He said as he reached out and hugged Mike, then Ginny. “We were beginning to think that you two had something better to do today.” He said with a twinkle in his eye.

 

Mike shifted his weight uncomfortably as Sonny picked up the conversation, “Yeah we were starting to think that you had gone into hibernation.” He said with a chuckle, “and forgotten about the rest of us.”

 

Ginny crinkled her brow in confusion. Salvi pipped up from the back “So have you been enjoying your retirement Lawson?” he said as the rest of the guys looked between each other and smiled.

 

“Mike, what’s happening?” Ginny said quietly as she looked around the room at the sight of their friends and teammates giddy.

 

Mike didn’t bother lowering his voice, “I don’t think we have to worry about that thing that you were worrying about, because I think they already know what we were going to tell them.”

 

“Hell, yeah we know,” JJ said with a wide grin, “And we couldn’t be happier” he said as the whole team swarmed them and embraced them in a tight squeeze.

 

Once everyone had backed off to let them breath, Ginny was shaking her head in confusion, “How did you…when did you….who…” she said as she looked over a Blip.  Evelyn was the only other person who knew did she let it slip, Ginny was thinking to herself.

 

“Oh, we knew long ago Mami.  Did you two really think you were being sublet?” Livan said.

 

Mike exhaled deeply and ran his hand over his face.  “So, who won and how much.” He said half amused. He saw the quick glances between the men, but no one spoke.

 

Ginny turned her gaze to Mike, “What are you talking about Old Man.”

 

“Our so-called friends were taking bets on when we would get together.” He said, he turned to the group and put on his captain’s voice, “So which of you fuckers was right?” he asked again. “It was October 1st by the way if that matters for collecting.” He added, just to lay all the cards on the table.

 

Blip stepped forward, “That would be me.  And don’t worry, I was already paid.  No one disputed that.” He said with a smile.

 

Mike looked slightly impressed, “And when did you all place these bets?” he asked with a raised eyebrow.

 

“All bets were locked in June 1st.” Dusty said.

 

“Four months.” She said more to herself than everyone who was in the room, “You mean to tell me that this,” she said as she picked up Mike’s hand and held it, “is something that you have all been talking about and taking bets on for four months.” She said in a somewhat disapproving tone.

 

“Don’t be mad mami, we could just all see how perfect you two would be together and we all know your rule.  We just wanted to see if you guys knew how perfected you’d be together.  And so what, we made things a little competitive, just to keep it’s interesting.” Livan said with a shrug of his shoulders.

 

Ginny actually let out a small smile at the thought that all of their teammates waiting along side them.

 

“You really don’t have a problem with Mike and I being together?” She asked in a suspicious tone.

 

“Well we do have one issue with it,” Sonny said. Ginny’s breath caught in her throat, “You are way out of his league Baker.” He said, as the guys clapped in agreement.

 

“I’d be the first to admit to that.” Mike said as he turned to Ginny and reclaimed her hand.

 

“Okay, Lawson. This is still a work place.” Ginny said with a chuckle.  The whole room erupted with laughter.

 

“Good to know she’s still in charge.” Blip said as he clapped Mike on the back as he moved back to his locker.

 

Ginny made her way to her room, not really worrying too about cleaning out her stuff.  She was had been told by Maxine that there were no plans to move her in the next year.  Today was more about helping Mike close this chapter of his life.  She wandered around her little cube and how it had become her space.  She was picking up odds and ends, allowing Mike the time he needed to process this day. After all, Ginny had to process this reaction from her teammates.  That was not the reaction that she was expecting.  But if there was one thing she has learned about these guys since being called up, it was that they had fully embraced her as a ballplayer and a teammate.

 

Mike was nearly alone in the clubhouse when he heard sounds coming from Al’s office.  He slowly made his way to his Skipper’s office.  He lightly knocked on the open door. “Hey Skip, got time for a beer.” He asked hesitantly.

Al looked up from his desk and peered over his glasses. “Always.” He said as he pushed himself from the desk and walked over to the fridge.  Al grabbed two bottles and passed one to Mike as he gestured to him to take a seat before reclaiming his own.  “How are you feeling Lawson.” He asked as he twisted off the cap and clinked his bottle with Mike’s.

 

Mike smiled.  “I’m really good Skip.” He took a sip of his beer, “I’m happy.” Mike leaned back in his chair.

 

Al shifted in his chair and rested his chin on his knuckles, “And what…or should I say who, has brought this smile to your face.” He said in a tone that suggested he already knew.

 

Mike raised an eyebrow, “Don’t tell me those mooks suckered you into their schemes.” He said lightheartedly.

 

Al let out a hearty laugh before answering, “I see more than you lot give me credit for.  I just know when to keep my trap shut.”

 

“And when did you _see_ this for me?” he asked, genuine curiosity taking over.

 

“When you called for Ed to come out and you wanted to follow her through the clubhouse.  I saw you never take your eyes off her.” Al said with a sigh. “I’m glad you’re happy.” He stood to shake Mike’s hand, “But you break her heart and I’ll break you face.” He said in a very stern fatherly tone.

 

Mike ran his hand over his beard and exhaled deeply, “Trust me Skip, I plan on going the distance with her. She’s the most amazing woman I’ve ever met.” He said with a twinkle in his eye, and a goofy smile “She’s strong and smart and gorgeous and doesn’t let me get away with anything. I’m head over heels in love with her.”

 

Al let a small smile cross his lips. “And does Ginny know how you feel?”

 

Mike’s smile grew wide, “Yeah she does.”

 

“Did she know this before or after you retired?”

 

“Both” he said after slight pause.

 

Al look like he had follow up questions but sensed that Mike had already provided as much information as he was willing to.  “Well I’m happy for you Lawson. You deserve happiness. You both do.” He said with a pat to Mike’s shoulder.

 

Both men stood in silence for a few moments before Ginny appeared in the doorway, “Hey Lawson, you ready to go home?” she asked softly.

 

Mike turned his head to face her, “Yeah Baker, I’m ready.” He turned back to Al, “Skip, it has been an honour to have played for you all these years.” He said as he extended his hand.

Al took it and pulled Mike into a hug, “Remember that when you’re talking in Coopers Town.”  

 

Mike chuckled as he pulled back, “Can do Skip. Let’s go home Ginny.” He said as he took a few steps to meet her and wrapped his right arm around her waist.

 

The both started to walk out when Ginny looked back, “Have a good night Al.” she said with a small wave.

 

“You too.” He said as they made their way out of his view. Al exhaled a big sigh.  _Took them long enough._ He thought to himself as he rounded back to his desk to finish his beer.


	2. What’s Been In My Mind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys. I love this chapter so much. There is some deep stuff but hopefully a lot of fun stuff as well.

Ginny threw her bag at the door with a hurry, “Mike,” she called as she raced through the house looking for him, “Mike, where are you?” she said on the verge of tears.  She rounded the corner into his office where he was sitting at his computer.

 

He looked up from the screen to see her visible upset.  He stood to meet her at the entry way.  Ginny flung herself into his arm.  Mike wrapped her in his large arms. “Gin, what’s wrong?”

 

Ginny snuffled back tears, “You haven’t heard, its’s all over the news” she said between sobs.

 

Mike picked up the remote and turned on to ESPN.  His eyes glued on the red ticker scrolling across the screen.  Mike ran a hand over his beard in disbelief “Shit.” He said wrapping his arms around her again.

 

“I saw him pitch once he was traded to Philly.  I was in awe.” She said as she wiped a tear a way from her eye. 

 

“I dreaded facing him.  He was a special type of player.  I didn’t know him well, but Doc was a hell of player. And even better man.”  Mike just held Ginny, neither speaking.

 

Ginny curled into his body before speaking again, “He was only forty Mike.  He was enjoying his ‘phase two’ with his wife and kids.  Mike I ca…” she struggled to find her words, “Mike I can’t lose you.  Not when I’ve just found you.”

 

Mike pushed her back, so he could look her in the eyes, “Hey Gin, look at me. I love you.  You’re not going to lose me yet.  I know I’m old and grey but you’re going to be stuck with me until we’re both old and grey.  I’m not going anywhere.” He said pulling her back in close.  He kissed her temple and whispered, “I love you Ginny. I’m not leaving you, ever.”

 

“Good. I love you too.” She said as she gripped him tighter.  

 

 

Mike was leaning over the vanity, starring in the mirror.  He studied his face from every angle. He ran his fingers through his hair and along his beard.  He exhaled sharply before he picked up the clippers off the counter.  Ginny walked in at the sound just as he as taking the first pass at his beard.

 

She walked up behind him and he caught her eye in the mirror. “Don’t tell me you’re actually going to miss the beard.” He asked after the second pass.

 

Ginny shrugged her shoulders, “I don’t know, I kinda got use to it.” She said rubbing his back as worked the clippers around the last part of his face.

 

Mike placed the clippers back on the table and brushed the hair away.   He ran his hand over the stubble that remained. Ginny was thankful he decided against going all the way down to the skin. Mike turned to face her. He placed his hands on her hips and pulled her in. Ginny cupped his cheeks, studying the new look to his face.

 

“What do you think? Do I look like the poster on your wall?” he asked wiggling his eyebrows.

 

Ginny threw her head back with laughter.  “How many times do I have to tell you, rookie you were on my wall.  You haven’t looked like the poster on my wall for more than a decade Old Man.” She said with a light in her eye as she kissed him gingerly.  “I like the man in front of me much more than I ever like the poster on my wall.” She said as she kissed him once more before running her hands along his arms. “Why the change now? This wouldn’t have anything to do with the fact that my mother is coming for Christmas?” she asked in a suspicious tone.

 

Mike moved back and put on a face as though he was offended by the questions, “Now why would that have anything to do with this?  Your mother loves me remember.”

 

“Except last time she saw you, you were Mike Lawson of the Padres. Now you’re Mike, the older man that’s dating her daughter.” She said with a smile. “Which is why we are staying at the condo downtown and not here.  I don’t think she’s ready for that yet.” She said shifting her eyes.

 

“Gin, you did tell her about us though?” it was Ginny’s turn to blush, “Baker, your mother knows that we’re dating right?”

 

“Well not in so many words.”

 

“And what words did you use…just so I know what I can and can’t say when she’s here tomorrow?”

 

“I told her I was seeing someone.  And I told her that he was older. And I told her that it was the real deal…. I just didn’t tell her it was you.”

 

“And when do you plan on telling her this, before or after we’ve picked her up from the airport?”

 

“I was kinda thinking during so that she can see us together and there would be less of a chance for a fight.” She said sheepishly.

 

Mike exhaled deeply and instinctively ran his hand over his beard that was no longer there.  He stopped mid way down his face, “What ever you think is best dear.” He said with a kiss, “let’s go eat.”

 

He started for the door before he was pulled back by Ginny grabbing his hand, “I just think in person is better for this type of news.” She said as she met his gaze, “and if she’s like everyone else, it won’t come as much of a shock.” She said as she led them downstairs.

 

“Plus, moms love me.” he said with a playful shove to her side.

 

 

 

“Mike, that was delicious.” Janet said she was wiping her mouth after their meal.

 

Ginny crossed her arms over her chest and pouted, “How do you know Mike made dinner and not me.”

 

“Ginny bean, I love you dearly, but you never took to cooking.  Lord knows I tried but you never really got the hang of it.  Granted, you do do desert well.” She said with a smile and clasping the hand of her daughter.

 

Mike emerged from the kitchen, carrying three plates of white chocolate cheesecake.  “Thank you, Janet.  I love cooking, but I can’t take total credit for the meal.  Ginny did the veggies and made the cheesecake.” He said setting the plates down in front of the women before reclaiming his seat.  “Dig in ladies.” Mike said as he picked up his fork and took a heaping forkful of cake, “Babe, this is your best yet.” He said as he placed a hand on her arm. Ginny let a smile slip from her lips as she took a bite of her cake.

 

Janet watched the interaction between her daughter and the man in front of her.  Ginny was smiling in a way that she had not seen before.  Mike had a softness to him that he never presented in the media or in their previous meetings.  “Well if there is one thing I do make well, it is a cheesecake. Right mom.” she said turning to her mother.

 

“It was always your favourite.” she said as she took another bite. They continued to eat their cake in relative silence.

 

Janet started to stand to clear the dishes when Ginny stood to stop her. “Here let me do that mom. Why don't you and Mike move to the living room while I grab us some coffee.” she said, shooting Mike a glaring look as if to say _she took the news took well, find out why._

 

Once they were out of earshot, Mike turned to Janet to speak, “She’s worried about what you’re thinking and doesn't know how to talk to you about it.” he said as they claimed seats opposite each other.  

 

“You can read her well.” Janet said crossing her legs to look at Mike.

 

Mike shrugged his shoulders, “I had to learn quick.  She is a stubborn one and had a habit of shaking off pitches when she was first called up.  Our partnership depended on me being able to read her.” he said with a smile. 

 

“She’s always had a way of doing things her way and not letting anyone get too close.  That was until she met you Mike.” She said meeting his gaze. 

 

Mike cleared his throat before speaking, “I was the same way until I met her too.  I was always doing the wrong thing or not saying the right thing. It was like her stubbornness needed my stubbornness and vice versa.”

 

“You love her Mike.” It wasn’t a question but a statement of fact.

 

Mike nodded, “I think I have been waiting my whole life for her.” He said with a smile.

 

Ginny returned from the kitchen carrying a try of coffee.  She placed it on the table in the centre of the room before taking the spot next to mike on the sofa.  She tucked her right leg under her as she rested her hand on his.  She looked nervously at her mother, “Mom, you haven’t said much since we picked you up.  Don’t you have any thoughts on this?”

 

“Ginny, honey, I know you don’t rush into anything.   If you are choosing to be with Mike, I know that you have thought through every aspect of what this means for you life and what it means for baseball. We must take happiness where we find it.  And clearly you two have found happiness with each other.”  Janet said with a smile in her eyes.

 

Ginny exhaled the breath he didn’t know she was holding. “So, you are really okay with this.” she asked nervously.

Janet reached out and took her daughter’s hand “Honey, you’re quite capable of making your own choices in life.  I don’t know what you want me to say.  Of course, the media will have a field day with this when they get a hold of it but that is nothing knew for them with you.  But you shouldn’t let that dictate how you chose to live your life.  Both of you” she said looking at Mike.  “Genevieve Alexandra Baker, you need to do what makes you happy, not what you think will make others happy.  Let the world think what it wants to think, but when they see the way you look at him and the way he looks at you, no one will question the love that is there” she said as she got up and kissed her daughter, before crossing to Mike and embracing him.

 

Mike wiped a tear from his eye. His own mother would never have been able to understand any of the decisions he made and would have questioned everything.  “Thank you, Janet. That does bring up a good point though Gin.” He said running his hand across the stubble that was once his beard, “What and when and how do we let the world in on this” he asked raising an eyebrow.  

 

“I don’t know.” she said taking her seat again.  “I don’t want to make a big deal of it, like no formal announcement or anything.  But I also don’t want to hide either.  All our friends know, the team knows, our family knows.  Why don’t we just see how things unfold, like go out in public and see how long it takes them.”

 

“Good plan” He said as he sat next to her and pulling her into his body.  “so, we just keep on and let them figure it out.  I expect that to take a week.” he said with a chuckle.

 

“Hey, it’s the off season, maybe a little longer.  No one is paying attention to a pitcher and a retired old has been catcher.” she said pushing him in the ribs.

 

Mike let a out a small laugh before saying “An old has been who happens to be going to Coopers Town” he said resting his forehead on hers.

 

“How could we forget.  You won’t shut up about it.” she said as she lightly pressed her lips to his.

 

Janet watched from across the room. A wave of relief flooded over her.  Her daughter had it all and was happy.

 

 

 

“You have to trust that I am going to catch it Mami.” Livan said as he threw the ball back to her, “otherwise, I’m not going to be able to.  You work on making the pitch, and it’s my job to make sure it gets in my glove.” He said as she came set.

 

Ginny shook out her shoulders and came set.  She had been spending a lot of time with Livan since the new year, trying to get use to each other. She took the signature Screwball grip and raised her hand above her head.  Into her motion, she sent the ball flying towards her new catcher.  It only went slightly off target but Livan made the adjustment and was able to pick it cleanly.

 

“Seen what happens when you trust me Baker?” He said. Ginny shook her head.

 

“I’m a control freak who throws a pitch that isn’t easily controlled.” She shouted back.  It was Mike who suggested that she start doing bullpen sessions with Livan ahead of Spring Training.  His reasoning was, he needs you as much as you need him to stay on the roster, so you better get used to each other.  

 

Livan jogged out to meet her. “Are you sure that’s all it is?” he asked with genuine concern, placing his gear on the floor in front of him.

 

Ginny moved to the side wall and sat on the floor, “I don’t know how to do this.” she said as she started to pick at the edge of her sleeve.

 

Livan looked at her in confusion, “Don’t know how to do what? Throw a baseball, be in the big leagues? Cuz I’m pretty sure you know how to do those things.” he said with a soft smile as he took the spot on the floor next to her.  

 

Ginny turned to face her new batter mate, “No, I don’t know to be in a serious relationship and play baseball and be away so much and do it all with everyone watching me.” She said in barely above a whisper.

 

Livan wrapped an arm over her shoulder, “Mami, Lawson loves you and knows probably better than anyone the demands of this game and what that can do in relationship. He’s not going anywhere. As for the play baseball stuff, you have been playing baseball your whole life, it’s in your bones.  Trust it.  And screw everyone watching. Show them what you can do all on your own.” Ginny rested her head on his shoulder.

 

“But what will they say when…”

  
Livan didn’t let her finish her sentence, “You need to stop thinking about _them.  They_ are going to say what they say about everything you do.   _They_ always will.   _They_ don’t matter. Besides, you have a whole lot of brothers who will kick _their_ ass, if you needed them to.” he said with a smile.  This was enough to get Ginny to let a small laugh. “Okay Baker,” he said pushing himself off the ground and extending his hand to her, “We’ve got twenty more minutes in here before we hit the gym so get to it.” He said pushing her to the pitching rubber.

 

 

 

 

“Mike, stop pacing.” Ginny said as she was folding clothes into her suitcase.

 

“I just feel like I should be doing something.” He said stopping in the middle of their room.  Ginny hadn’t officially moved in but had spent more days during the off season at the cliff house than at her condo. “Like do you need help with that or maybe I can fold, and you can pack.” He said before she shot him a look to back off.  “Sorry babe.  I know I’m being annoying it’s just that my body clock hasn’t adjusted to retirement and thinks I should be going to Arizona with you.” He said placing his hands on her hips and pulling her in close.

 

“Believe me, I wish you were coming to Arizona too.  But we agreed that it would be better for everyone if you stayed here.  Plus, if you come to Arizona you won’t get a chance to miss me.  And if you don’t get a chance to miss me, there would be no ‘I missed you so much sex’ when we are finally reunited” she said with a sly look and a quick kiss to his lips.

 

Mike smiled, “I do like the sound of that.” He said, cupping her butt.  

 

“Thought you might.  Now let me finish packing.  I have to be at the airport in two hours.”

 

Mike sighed as he let her go from his grip.  He rolled his neck to the side as he watched her finish packing.  “Are you sure you don’t want me to visit at all while you’re down there?” he said knowing her answer, “March 28th is so far away.” He said as he flopped down on the bed.

 

Ginny just kicked his foot, “You’ll have Evelyn to keep you busy.  I hear she’s really excited to get you in with the WAGs.” She said with a with a slight chuckle.

 

Mike grunted, “Yeah I’m sure that gossip club only wants me so they can get dirt on their men. Which as code dictates, bros before…”

 

“Think long and hard before you finish that sentence.” Ginny said holding a finger out at him.

 

“Before the women they share everything with anyway?” he asked looking for approval.

 

“Good answer,” she said kissing him gently. “Besides the WAGs do more than gossip.  I’m told they raise a lot of money for youth baseball and other charity events.  Or at least that’s what Jessica says every time I see her. I think she’s trying to recruit me too.” She said laughing.

 

“Her heart is in the right place. Maybe I’ll work up to it.  Definitely not this season though.  I think I would be too distracting. But I may need to get some tips from them how to be the partner on the other side of the travel and how to deal with it.” He said trailing off, “I’ll need to do better this time around.”

 

Ginny cupped his checks, “Hey, you know both sides of this.  You’ll know what I’m dealing when I’m on the road, so we just need to communicate.  We’ve got this.” She said touching her forehead to his.

 

“When did you say you had to be at the airport for?” he asked with a sly smile.

 

“Two hours.”

 

“Good.  I’ve got enough time to do this.” He said kissing her forcefully and rolling her on to the bed.  He ran his hand along her rib cage as he whispered in her ear, “I’m going to leave you with something to keep us hot for the next six weeks.” He said biting her ear lobe.

 

“I like the sound of that.” She said in an almost growl.  Before she got to work on his clothes.

 

 

 

 

“Michael, what brings you by on this random Tuesday, unannounced.” Evelyn said as she opened the door to see Mike standing on the front step, looking like a lost puppy.

 

“Evie, I’m board.” He said in a child like whine. Evelyn moved aside to let him in.  He pulled her in for a hug and a quick kiss to the check.  “Thank for saving me.”

 

Evelyn lead Mike through the house and into the kitchen.  “Mike, its been less then three weeks.” She said pouring them both a glass of wine.  “Spring Training is the hardest part because during the season it’s only like two weeks that she’ll be away.”

 

“It’s not just that I miss Ginny, because obviously I miss her.  It’s that I don’t know how to be the one at home.” He said taking a sip of his wine.  “I’ve been on my own basically since I was 16.  And even when I was with Rachel, I wasn’t really _with_ her.  I mean not fully. All I’ve ever know was being unsettled.  And now I’m settled, the love of my life is off living her dream. I don’t know how to be the supportive partner because I’ve always gone it alone.” He said with a deep exhale.

 

Evelyn put her hand on his shoulder, “Just know that when she comes home, she’s coming home to someone who will listen to her day and go over the good games and the bad ones.  But don’t make that all she comes home to.  And you need to find something for you.  You can’t just mope around that big old house of yours.  Do something for you.  Explore your interests.” Mike let out a small chuckle, “Interests that are not baseball.”

 

“I don’t even know where to start with that one.”

 

“Well you’ve got all the time in the world to figure it out.  What did you do during the off season? Just think of it like extended off season” she said pouring herself some more wine and topping off Mike’s glass.

 

“Off season was to get ready for in season.” He said running his hand through his hair.  He slouched back in chair. “What did you do the first season Blip was up?”

 

“You forget I had twin 5-year-old boys didn’t you.” She said raising her eyebrow.

 

“Right.” He said taking a gulp of his wine. “What about college? Did you ever think about finishing?”

 

“I’m two credits away. I’ve been taking online courses when I can.  Between the boys and now the restaurant, I’m getting it done.  You thinking about finishing college Mike?”

 

“More like starting college.  I was drafted right from high school.  I started as a Freshman but didn’t really give it my all.  I was more focused on how I could use them to get in the system faster.  I was gone by winter term. I moved so much as a kid, I was perfectly happy to keep moving.  Now all I want is to make sure Ginny gets what she deserves.”

 

Evelyn waved her hand in front of her face as if a tear was forming, “My first born is growing up.” She said as she wrapped her arms around Mike’s neck, “He’s no long a man child.”

 

Mike just patted her forearm, “Okay, okay.  You do know I’m not actually you kid right?” he asked sarcastically.

 

Evelyn moved to look at Mike, “Just give me this one.” She said pulling him in to a tight hug. Mike chuckled in agreement just as the door operand and they heard the boys running through the house. Evelyn put on her mom voice, “Marcus, Gabe, get in here!  We have a visitor.”

 

“Uncle Mike.” They called as they saw him sitting at the kitchen island, “What are you do here?” Marcus asked.

 

“Uncle Mike was board all by himself, you know since he’s the ‘R’ word now.  So, he came to hang out with us.”

 

“The ‘R’ word?” he asked with a raised eyebrow.

 

“You know retired.  Mom said we weren’t supposed to talk about cuz it would just make you miss Aunt Ginny.” Gabe said.

 

Marcus pushed him, “Good job not talking about it.”

 

“What? Mom brought it up first.” He said pushing back.

 

Mike and Evelyn just laughed as the boys went back and forth like this, before Evelyn jumped in. “Boys why don’t you take Uncle Mike out back and play some ball football.” Mike gave a questioning look, “Don’t get Blip started. They are obsessed with football at the moment.”

 

“Got it.” He said following the twins to the back yard.

 

 

 

Mike had shoved his hands in his pockets as he waited for the team bus to pull into the stadium.  He looked around at the families waiting for the team to get back from their exhibition games in Texas.  He didn’t know why the waiting made him nervous.  He talked to Ginny everyday that she was away. And despite his best effort, he only watched two Spring Training games, which all things considered, was something to be proud of. 

 

“Hey Mike, how are you adjusting to retirement?” Jessica asked with all four kids in tow, two of which were crying. She picked up the baby from the stroller and starting to bounce her on her hip.

 

“I’m good Jess.  How are you adjusting to having half a starting line up on your hands?” He said pinching Molly’s adorably chubby cheeks.  

 

“Oh, you know how it is.” She said half flustered as she thrust Molly into Mike’s arms, moving on to three-year-old Jamie, who had snot running down his nose.  “Trying to get all four of them to sleep on the schedule is no easy trick.”

 

Mike held the six-month-old like a pro.  He was used to all the kids of players making their rounds in their club house after their arrival. “You’re superwomen Jess.  Four kids all under the age six. No wonder Salvi has hearts in his eyes when ever he talks about you guys.” Mike said bouncing Molly around and smiling at her giggles.

 

“He’s not the only one with hearts in his eyes it appears.” Jessica commented, “You know that means you’re officially one of us.” She said with a sly smile.

 

Mike pulled the baby back into him as she was grabbing at his mouth. He play bit her fingers as he shook his head around her tinny hand. “I don’t think I’m ready to join the WAGs just yet but thanks for the offer.” He said just as the bus pulled in.

 

“Just so you know, we have a weekly get together where we talk about anything but base ball.  There is always lots of booze.” She said with a smile.

 

“I’ll keep that in mind.” He said as he spotted Ginny exiting the bus and grabbing her one of her bags from the side of the bus. 

 

Ginny made her way over leaving her two other bags by the side of the bus. “Hey Lawson.” She said placing a light kiss on his lips. “Something you wanna tell me?” she asked jokingly as tickled Molly’s tummy. “Hey Jess.” She said as she hugged the other woman.

 

Mike laughed, “What can I say Baker, women of all ages love me.” He said turning to look at Molly, who instantly smiled and reached for his face again.  “How many more bags you have?”

 

“Two.”

 

“I’m on it.” He said as he started to walk towards the bus.

 

“Hey Mike. Is that my kid?” Salvi asked as he was reaching for his bag, suddenly seeing his normally stranger shy baby playing with Mike’s collar.  

 

“Oh yeah.  Jessica just kind of put her in my hands.  Jamie had a runny noes and Max was reaching for a bottle and well Ally kept tying and untying her shoe laces.” He said with a chuckle.

 

“Yeah she learned how to do that last week and is so proud of herself.” Salvi said as he threw his duffle over his shoulder and grabbing he handle of his suitcase. Molly reached he hands out to her dad and Mike passed her over before claiming Ginny’s bags.  “She likes you, that’s for sure.” He said as Molly was clapping her hands.  “Are you ready for kids Mike?” he asked in a hushed tone.

 

“I’m ready when Ginny tells me we’re ready.  I want her to live this dream as long as possible.” He said motioning to the stadium behind them before looking over at Ginny who was laughing with Jess, Evelyn, and Melissa. “besides, we haven’t even gotten passed the officially living together part.”

 

“Trust me, on her end, it’s all but official. She said she’s only keeping her condo because of how close it is to the Park.”

 

“She really hates mornings.” They both said in unison before letting out a deep laugh as they made their way towards the women. 

 

“You ready to go Gin?” Mike asked.

 

“Yeah, I’m ready.  Bye guys.” She said as she hugged the wives, exchanged fist bumps with Salvi and a few of the other guys that were hanging around.

 

“Mike, I’ll let you know the details for the next meeting of A Swig and A Belt.” Mike crinkled his brow, “wine club.” She clarified.

 

“Right. See you later all.” He reached out to give Molly one last squeezed to her cheeks as she let out a giggle and clapped her hands again.

 

“Night everybody” Ginny said as the made their way to the SUV.

 

Mike was a step behind her when he saw something on her right elbow as she lifted one of her suitcases into the trunk.  He picked up his pace and gabbed her hand, pulling her towards him.  “What’s that above your elbow?” he asked.

 

“I may have gotten a tattoo.” She said sheepishly.

 

“Oh, what prompted that?” he asked with genuine curiosity. He never heard her talk about getting a tattoo.

 

“I was starting to freak out again about you not being there with me any more and was starting to have the creeping fear set in about my elbow so I got this.” She said bending her right elbow up so Mike could see clearly.  Just above her right elbow, she had the words _No Fear_ in the Padres signature font. “What do you think?”

 

He ran his hand over her elbow.  “It’s beautiful Gin.” He said pulling her in close for a deep, full kiss. “Let go home.  Opening day is mere hours away.” He said as he opened her door for her.

 

“36 but who’s counting?” she said as he climbed in to the driver’s seat, “And by home you do mean the condo because I have to be in early tomorrow for my side session.”

 

“You’re clearly counting.” He said with a laugh, “and yes we’re going to the condo.  I took the liberty of making it a little homelier since we’ll be spending a lot more time there.”

 

“We?”

 

“I know you want to be close to Petco most of the time and I want to be close to you, so yes we.”

 

“You’re pretty great, you know that?” she asked lovingly as she reached across the gear shift to hold his fingers.

 

“I have to do something Baker, cuz your way out of my league.” He paused for a moment. “I really missed you Ginny.”

 

“You’re such a dork when you get all mushy.” She said light heartily.

 

“You love it.” He said as he put the car in gear and pulled out of the lot.

 

“What ever you say Old Man.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you all may know, I am a born and raised Blue Jays fan. If you don't follow baseball, Roy "Doc" Holliday was a Cy Young Pitcher with the team for 10 years until he was traded to Pilly where he pitched a perfect game (no base runners,) and a no hitter in the post season in the same season. He was killed last November in a Plane crash. 
> 
> Also the name of the wine club that Jessica talks about is a pun on the very famous home run call by Tom Cheek that won the Blue Jays 1993 World Series https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-F5HwiGm7lg


	3. The New Normal

“Baker!” Livan called, waving his hand in front of her face. “Are you even listening to me?” he asked.

 

Ginny snapped her head around to look at her catcher.  They were going over hitters for the first game in Colorado. “What? This is the third series we’ve played the Rockies in as many weeks, I don’t think too much has changed with them since we were last here.” She said in a matter of fact way.

 

Livan placed two fingers to his neck and looked at a watch on his wrist that wasn’t there.  Ginny shoved him playfully. “what are you doing loser?” she asked light heartedly.

 

“Checking to see if I’ve died because the Ginny Baker I know would never space out when going over hitters.” He said laughing. “What’s up Mami? You haven’t been yourself the last two days.”

 

Livan was starting to learn Ginny’s tells, not nearly as quickly as Mike did though, but he was getting there.  Ginny sighed, “It’s nothing.  Just some on-line tabloid junk.”

 

“I thought we told you not to look at that stuff.” He said, re-calling a teaming meeting before Opening Day.  “Nothing good can come from it.” He said putting his arm around her shoulder and rubbing his knuckles on the top of his head.

 

Ginny laughed, pushing him away, “You’re worse than a brother. At least he knew not to mess with my hair.” She said laugh before settling back into silence.

 

“Has he tried to contact you again recently, Ginny?” he asked with genuine concern.

 

Ginny shook her head, “Not since Spring Training.  He doesn’t know about me and Mike which is a good thing cuz he would sell that info to the highest bidder without a second thought.”

 

“And what about your mom? Has she had any contact with him?”

 

“Not since last October when he tried to fleece her.  I think that was the last straw for her too.  She told him that her door is always open for him, but not to come through it until he is ready to be a good son and brother and not after anything else. I never thought I’d see the day.  Mom was always seemed to blind to Will’s ways especially after Pop died.  But I give her credit, she’s a bad ass.”

 

Livan stood and extended his hand towards, “She would have to be raise a bad ass like you.  Come, lets go warm up.” He said pulling her to standing and dragging her towards the door.

 

“Fine, if must.” She said dragging her feet behind her and through the door, “I guess we do have a game in half an hour” she said light heartedly.

 

 

 

Mike had taken to meeting Ginny at the stadium when the team returned from road trips.  Despite his best intentions, he had formed a bond with some of the WAGs.  Jessica, Evelyn and Sonny’s wife Melissa had been the most supportive of Ginny when she was first called up and now they are helping him transition into the supportive partner.  In many ways, he was grateful because all the people he considered his closest friends, were ball players.  The WAGs had become the reason he left that big old cliff house.

 

“And then he said ‘I’m sorry for the misunderstanding’” Evelyn said as the group erupted into laughter.

 

“I’ll give you this Evelyn, you know how to get what you want.” Mike said as he looked at his watch.  Ginny had given him that watch as gift to let him know how she felt about him when they couldn’t say it.  Now he used it to calm his mind when she wasn’t near him. 

 

“Well it’s my restaurant, of course I get what I want.”

 

Even though it was get-away-day, the game had gone long, and it was getting close to 8:30. Thankfully tomorrow was an off day. He was looking forward to spending the day with her.  She didn’t have to go in to Petco to throw a side session or a workout, so Mike was planning to let Ginny decided what they would do.

 

He underestimated how much free time he would have now that he was retried, and his partner was still playing.  The ladies had made him feel so included but he was going to need to find a hobby because he couldn’t spend all his time with his former teammates wives because that was just asking for trouble.

 

“Isn’t that right Mike?” Jess had said calling him back from his thoughts.

 

“Hmm? Sorry I zoned out there for a moment.” He said trying to focus back in on the conversation.

 

The women started laughing, like Mike was missing the punchline and provide the point at the same time. That happened from time to time; Mike would get lost thinking about something, usually Ginny, and then he’d be snapped back to reality. The bus pulled into the lot as Mike was looking between the women and Mike’s mood instantly increased.

 

Ginny bounced off the bus and made a b-line for Mike.  She ran towards him and jumped on him as she wrapped her legs around his waist.  She wasn’t usually this excited to see him when she got back but what ever the reason for this outpour of affection, he didn’t care.  She kissed him hard and forcefully before even pausing to say hello.

 

Ginny pulled back, legs still hooked around Mike’s “Hi babe.” She said looking into his eyes.

 

Mike had his hands cupped around her ass, “Not that I mind this grand display of PDA, but what brought it on.” He asked as he leaned back in, giving her a quick kiss before she hopped back down.

 

Ginny shrugged her shoulders and reached for Mike’s hand. “I don’t know, I guess I’m getting more comfortable in this role. And don’t care what anyone else thinks.” She said kissing him once again.

 

Mike kissed her forehead as he picked up her duffel bag.  “Well what ever the reason, I’m glad you’re home.”  

 

“Me too.”

 

Mike turned to the women, “So Friday we’re watching the game from the box?” he asked.

 

A few of the women nodded in agreement. “We usually claim our spots around 6.” Melissa said.

 

“Excellent! I’ll see you there.” He said as Mike and Ginny made their way to the car.

 

Ginny playfully hip checked him as they walked, “See? I knew you get along with the WAGs if you gave them a chance.” She said with a smile.

 

“Honestly, it gives me a reason to put pants on.  I’m not full on with them yet because I don’t want to distract from all the community work that they do.  But it’s nice to talk about anything other than baseball.” He said as they climbed in the car.

 

“I love you.” She said as she leaned over and kissed him.

 

“I love you too. Are you hungry?” Ginny just grinned and nodded as he pulled out of the parking lot, “Why did I even ask.  I made dinner, it just has to be warmed up when we get home.” He knew to always have a home cooked meal for her when they got home, not that she ever asked. He just did it.

 

 

It was far earlier then Mike would have liked when Ginny kicked him in the shin, waking him for good from his slumber.  Mike had noticed that their first night back together after a road trip she was always a little restless. He didn’t say anything because he had been the same way during his playing days.  He stretched his body, hearing the many cracks and pops being worked out from his body.  He swung his feet over the side of the bed and reached for a t-shirt that was crumpled on the floor. He looked over at Ginny who would be out like a rock for at least 2 more hours.  He stood slowly, checking the status of his knees for the morning. Mike was much trimer than he ever was while he was playing.  He didn’t need the bulk anymore and that had helped him feel less like and old man and closer to the 40-year-old he was nearing.

 

Mike made his way to the kitchen and made himself a cup of coffee.  The sun was just starting to beam through the glass house.  He loved this time of day.  It was quiet, and still, but he didn’t feel alone.  Ginny’s presence in the house was enough to make him feel at ease.  He took his coffee and made his way out to the pool deck.

 

He wasn’t sure how much time had past when he heard Ginny yelling his name, “MIKE!” she called, “Mike where are you?” she called as she rushed through the house.

 

He turned to door as she pulled open the screen door to the deck, “I didn’t do it.” He said half joking trying to calm her down.

 

She shook her head and she made her way over to him, “Yes you did…well we did.” Mike looked confused, “Here just look at this.” She said thrusting her phone into his face.

 

Mike scooted closer to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. Ginny leaned into his body as his eyes continued to scan the phone.  Mike suddenly started to crack up.  “This is what’s got you all worked up at this hour. Gin, you knew it was bound to come out.  The fact that it hasn’t come out before now is honestly shocking.”

 

“But that picture.  Why did they have to use that one.” She said almost embarrassed.

 

“You were the one that jumped on me when you got in last night.” He said with a grin.

 

“But did you have to grab my ass.”

 

“What else was I supposed to grab.” He said cocking and eyebrow. “Gin, we’ve been together 6 months and it’s not like we were hiding anything. We’ll call Eliot and have him put out a statement this morning confirming it but stating that we did not get together while I was still on the active roster. That should give them enough for now. Babe look at me,” Ginny pulled her head from his shoulder and looked up at him, “we knew this was coming.  We agreed to let them find out on their own and not hide.”

 

“Yeah I know.  I guess it’s just the headline that got me. Like we get it you’re a catcher no need to point out what your ‘catching’ now.”

 

Mike just laughed, “Well I literally did catch you though.” Ginny shot him a look, “Right, sorry not funny.” He said kissing the top of her head.

 

 

“Are you ready to go out there?” Blip asked after their 12-2 win.

 

Ginny just nodded.  “Yeah why wouldn’t I be.” She said half convincingly.

 

“Because even though you pitched amazingly, all they are going to want to talk about it you and Lawson.  This is this first time that they will have you at there mercy.” He said rubbing her shoulder.

 

“Well all they are getting is the statement we put out.  They wouldn’t try this shit with Mike that’s for sure.  I’ll just have to stick my ground.” She said firmly as if to remind herself of that fact.

 

“Well then don’t let them pull that with you.” He said pushing her out the door. She just looked back and stuck her tongue out at him.

 

The instant Ginny was in view of the press, she was blinded by the flash blubs and heard fragments of her name and questions. 

_Ginny Ginny! When did you and Mike Lawson get together?_

_Where you teammates?_

_How does management feel about it?_

_Are you two engaged?”_

Ginny made her way to the centre of the scrum but didn’t speak yet.  She held her hand out in front of her and a hush fell over all the reporters, “This is the one and only time I’m going to talk about this so listen up.” She said in a firm voice, “Mike and I started dating in the off season _after_ he retired. We are happy with where we are at the moment. Our friends and _my_ teammates are aware and are happy for us.  Now that that is out of the way, I’d be happy to talk about the reason we are all here, the game.” She said in a manner that suggested not to try her or they would never get a sound bite from her again.

 

After a beat, they began asking her about her start and the typical questions she got after a game.  She relaxed into it and felt smug that they would not ask again because they knew she would walk. For now, she didn’t have to deal with questions about her and Mike.

 

 

 

“Mike, I think road trips are making me cranky.” Ginny said flopping down on the hotel bed.

 

Mike just laughed as he leaned back on his sofa, phone pushed to his ear. “Babe, we’re on game 50 out of a 162, we can’t afford for you to become cranky yet.”

 

“But you were always cranky” she said in half a whine and looping her fingers around her hair.

 

“Cranky after playing for 16 years and being an old man.  You’re still young.”

 

“Well maybe I miss you then.” She said barley above a whisper.  Ginny liked to think that she was this strong, independent woman who could stand to be away from her man for a few days.

 

Mike just sighed, “I miss you too Gin.  And it only makes sense that this transition would be the hardest.  We’ve basically spent everyday of the last two years together.  It was partly by design but also because of what we did.  I wanted those moments together as friends and team mates because it made me fall head over heels in love with you.  Until the end of days Baker.”

 

Ginny smiled. And let the silence hang on the line for a moment before she spoke, “Who are you and what have you done with Mike Lawson.” She said with a laugh.

 

Mike let out a hearty laugh, “This is what happens when you retire.  You start to enjoy things more. I loved playing I really did.  But I also love not constantly traveling for six months out of the year.”

 

Something in Mike’s voice gave him away, “Still bored out of you mind?”

 

“So fucking bored Ginny.” He said almost instantaneously.

 

“I hear there are still some Little League teams looking for extra volunteers.” She said in an almost gloating tone.

 

Mike paused, “I’ll look into.” He said half resigned to the idea. “I’ll see you Saturday night in LA before you pitch. Try not to miss me too much.” He said grinning. 

 

“Yeah try not to drive the WAGs too crazy in my absence.” Ginny like that he had bonded with the women.  And it a way it made her closer with the team as well.

 

“That reminds me, I have to clean the house and got to the store.  They’re coming over tomorrow, kids and all.”

 

“Well enjoy your wives club.” She said laughing.

 

“How many times do I have to tell you, it’s not…you know never mind. Just got to bed. It’s late in DC.”

 

Ginny was laughing uncontrollably now, “Fine. Good night Mike.”

 

“Night Ginny.  Love you.”

 

“Love you too.” She said as she hung up the phone.  She pulled herself under the covers. “He loves the wives club.” She muttered to herself as he switched out the light and drifted into sleep.


End file.
